Massage
by Nick'aloo
Summary: Lovino's pissed, but of course Antonio is there to make it better. Beware of kinky massage.


Lovino stood at the door of his favorite bookstore, which was closed today. He let out a curse under his breath and looked up at the dangerously dark sky. He would have five, maybe ten minutes until it rained.  
But with his luck today it would be five minutes most likely.

The day at started out so nicely. Not a cloud at the sky, the spring warmth floating through him as he went out to go grocery shopping. And then the disaster started. First, Lovino's favorite tomatoe's were out of stock so he had to buy cherry tomatoes which he didn't like very much, but for cooking it wouldn't make any that he stood at the register and oh so suddenly it broke. There was a huge chaos and his time shedule for the day got completely out of order. As he got home, Antonio wasn't there. He was probably in the club he played guitar for or strolling through the park. Lovino really didn't care at that point because today he wanted to spring-clean! After hours of broken vaccums, stinking cloths and stuffed-up sinks he gave up and decided to go out and pay his favorite bookstore a visit. And that's where we are now. He didn't notice the gray sky when he stepped out of their appartment, but as he stood before closed doors, the air seemed crushing and it smelled like thunderstorm.

After at most three minutes, big drops came down from a now almost black sky and Lovino heard thunder crushing behind him. He sat down on a bus stop and waited. Maybe it would stop raining and the thunder would go away.  
Five more minutes later lightning joined thunder and all his hopes got crushed as the rain got even stronger and almost flooded out of the drain. He then dialed Antonio's cell phone number.  
He needed to pick him up or he wouldn't be able to get home before tomorrow. After Antonio didn't pick up he got up and stomped through rain and thunder without caring. He was drenched through his underwear as their appartment came in view. And the lights were turned on. Lovino hoped that Antonio just came home too because if not, the Idiot wouldn't survive the night.

He unlocked the door and stood in the hallway. His clothes were soaked and the water dripped onto the floor, leaving a wet path wherever Lovino would go. "You home, babe?"  
Lovino went through the hallway to the living room. He stopped in the doorframe. Antonio was sitting on the couch before their fireplace and tuned his guitar, when he heard Lovino he turned around.  
"Oh Lovi you're dripping wet. Did you walk through this storm? Why didn't you call me?" He stood up and walked towards Lovino. The italian good rid of his shoes and tried to get off his shirt now.  
"Yes I did and I called you numerous times, but you didn't pick up bastard." Antonio reached Lovino.  
"Here, let me help."  
They got rid of his shirt together and went back into the hallway. "I'm gonna take a shower now, oh and you might want to unclog the sink".  
"Can I come?" Antonio tilted his head to the side and smirked. "No." "So mean..." When Lovino turned on the shower and the hot water hit his body he felt the burning sensations, but qickly adjusted and cleand himself off. When he stepped out of the bathroom Antonio already had cleaned of the mess he'd made. He wasn't in the living room anymore, and Lovino knew that he could only be in one room. Their bedroom wasn't very big. But there was room for a bed, one nightstand and two more of Antonio's guitars. Why had he three of them anyway? Lovino liked plants, so he had arranged a little garden on their window sill. Most of them just started to bloom and even if he wouldn't admit it loudly, he was very proud of them.

Antonio lay there and read a magazine,Lovino fell on the bed face first.  
"You had a rough day, huh?" He leaned over Lovino and was going to out a kiss on his nose as Lovino turned away and rolled up to sit.  
"You want a massage?" "Only if it not ensues in sex."  
"Can't promise, but I'll try."  
"Get to work then". Lovino got rid of his shirt and pyjama pants and lay down on his belly. Antonio came up behind him and sat an his legs. Lovino wondered where he got the little bottle of oil and groaned when he shifted.  
"You got heavy, fatass."  
"I have the best cook."  
Lovino 'hmppf'ed at the compliment. It was true after all. After the Spaniard had oiled his hands, he started at Lovino's shoulders. They were tense as always and when he touched them Lovino shuddered at the coldness of the oil. He kneaded the olive skin and slowly but surely Lovino relaxed under his touch. Drawing circles with his thumbs his hands shifted lower to Lovinos tensed and let out a quiet moan. When Antonio's fingertips touched his sides, he flinched. Antonio knew he was ticklish right there, but he wouldn't play today. Lovino was angry enough as it was now. He drew his hands back and shifted to get better access to his hip and kneaded both at the same time, his thubs going up and down on his spine. Antonio smirked.  
"Fleshy."  
Lovino was too relaxed and pleased now to really object.  
"Hmm...Bastard."  
He let his hands rest on the hips and leant forward. Planting feather light kisses on Lovino's shoulderblades up to his neck. Lovino stretched his neck and Antonio complied his silent plea by placing open mouthed kisses to it.  
When his tongue traveled lower Lovino's head shot up and he pulled him into a kiss over his shoulder. Antonio growled at Lovi's hand in his hair which pushed to get more of him. "Hmm, Toni." Hearing his italian moan his name drove him crazy. He began moving his hips, rubbing his groin on Lovino's ass. He gor rid of his shirt and resumed his work on the back underneath. After a while Antonio felt Lovino moving under him, rubbing his ass upwards so it moved with his own hips. Creating a steady rythym, they moved like this for minutes and Antonio tried to ignore the growing bulge in his pants as good as he could. When the friction became too much, he moved backwards straddling Lovino's calves. His fingertips curled under the waistband of Lovino's boxers and pulled them down. He looked up and saw brown eyes looking back at him. "I thought I said no sex."  
"Stop being so beautiful and I'll stop trying."  
They got rid of the italians boxers and Antonio squeezed the remaining on Lovino's bottom, spreading it everywhere. Lovino had his head buried in the pillows and arched his back. When Antonio touched inbetween his asschecks he gripped the pillow and let out a long moan.  
As Antonio noticed his boyfriend squirming, his control faded and he pulled out his now painful looking erection. "Just for a bit babe."  
He then placed his cock between Lovino's buttcheeks and started rubbing back and forth. Grabbing the italian's hips he threw is head back.  
"Oh fuck, dios mio."  
Lovino was moving his hips more eager now and grabbed Antonio's hand on his hip and bought it down to his own erection.  
"Ah...'ntonio, m-more."  
While Antonio's right hand pumped, his left grabbed Lovino's neck and drew it so that he could reach and kiss him. The kiss was sloppy and wet but neither one cared. Too absorbed in the moment they rutted against each other wildly. Antonio's cock was slick against Lovinos skin because of the oil which made a mess on the sheets under them. He let go of Lovino's neck and rose his torso up again.  
Antonio smirked through messy black hair and rose his hand. "Come for me, amor."  
As the words were spoken his hand fell down and spanked Lovino and he came. His whole body trembled and Antonio followed shortly after.

Antonio slumped down besides Lovino, who still had his head buried in the pillows and tried to catch his breath. Looking at the ceiling he ruffled his hair.  
"Te quiero, mi corazon."  
Lovino only groaned and rolled over, laying half on Antonio and pulling the blanket over them both.  
They both fell asleep and the thunder outside went on unnoticed.

A/N: Weeeell, this didn't came out as I wanted it too but oh well. If you're bored just skip the first bit.


End file.
